OK KO! Let's Be Heroes: A New Tale
by CamWraith
Summary: Takes place after the episode KO vs Fink. Lakewood Plaza has always been the center stage for the characters we love and adore. Its always been happy with good times all around. Until now, as new threats rise up to crush our heroes. New forces of evil will rise, new alliances will form, and most of all, new love for others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story, OK KO Lets Be Heroes and its characters are all owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release!**

Chapter 1

The Turbo Plaza, the main location for our story. But what is this story? It's the story of changing hearts, newfound inner demons, new characters, new adventures, dire plots, and fatal consequences of the characters we love. Who'll survive this tale? Who will fall at the hands of the enemy, never to rise again despite the thousands of tears shed in their name. Our story begins at Boxmore where the evil Professor Venomous. He's been sealed away in his lab/office for days on end never stopping to talk to Fink or anyone. Whenever Fink requested him, he just sent her new toys to play with, new weapons, and gadgets to distract her. But she didn't want them, all she wanted was to hear the praise of her boss, to know she still mattered. Recently its seemed Professor Venomous has changed, blocking everyone off. What's weirder is all the robots seemed to be dormant, not attacking the plaza at all. Not to mention Boxman has been busy himself constructing new machines. Mystery shrouds the building as all its inhabitants are pushed to new bounds never reached before.

Professor Venomous groaned tiredly as he raised his head from his desk. Bags under his eyes as a hand ran through his disheveled hair. He looked on at the countless papers scattering the surface of his desk as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_So stiff._

He wondered what he's been doing lately that's made him this tired, so stiff all over his body. He found the answer when he looked more closely at the papers he saw, with countless nights of work taking the place of sweet sleep.

"Oh, right. This." He said to himself as he picked up a stack of papers flipping through them. "Its beyond me how Boxman was able to replicate POINTS disempower ray. I wonder if I modified it correctly."

Professor Venomous has been working around the clock tampering with this device. Switching its primary function to that of an empowering ray to boost the strength of villains all over the world. It would tip the balance of good and evil in the world with ease, crushing the plaza, POINT, and all heroes of this world to their whim.

He picked up the tinkered weapon from the corner of his desk seeing the open panels revealing a mess of wires, lights and other do dads. He needed to test it on someone, it was the only way to know if it truly works. At that moment a small creature scurried into the room. A mess of green hair came to the side of the Professor's desk. The hench minion Fink looked up at the tired face of her boss as he shifted some papers around while holding the modified ray gun in his hand. She looked at him wondering if he was any better from last time they spoke. After her failed mission of attacking the plaza he's seemed different. Always tired, lashes out at small things, and worst of all hasn't given her any of the attention he normally gives his favorite minion.

"Whatcha up to, Boss?" Fink asked him curiously, though she did so carefully after he lashed out at her several days ago after her battle with the hero KO.

"Just a pet project, nothing you need to worry about." He answered her as he rubbed his temples setting down the ray gun. "Why don't you go play with one of your new presents, I just got you some yesterday."

"Well, I like the presents, but I was wondering if _we_ could something together." She asked hopefully, wondering if today would be any different from last time she asked him. "We could attack the plaza together, o-or bake those cupcakes we talked about."

The professor only groaned, not knowing when the last time he's seen a bed. "Not now Fink, I need to work on something else now." He said raising from his seat to another door opposite of the room. Fink was following in tow, wanting to help whatever way she could in order to get back on his good side. Wait, is she on his bad side if he's acting like this? Fink twiddled her thumbs as she looked up at the sliding doors open upon their arrival.

"What's the project?" Fink asked darting her eyes around the room. "What are we-oof!"

Professor Venomous stopped her right outside the door, "Sorry Fink, but this is top secret for my eyes only. Go play with one of the Darrel bots."

The doors began closing behind him, as Fink was shocked with horror. It wasn't at what he said to her, but what she saw inside the room. A giant glass cylinder in the center of the room with a small humanoid suspended in an unknown liquid. It was all she could see as the doors finally slammed shut.

"_Another… minion?" _She thought to herself nervously. _"Why is boss making another minion? Am I not enough anymore?! It's always been just us until Boxman and his bots joined us."_

Fink grew more worried by the second, her mind running rampant with thoughts of Professor Venomous replacing her with some new lab experiment. Her thoughts shifted as a light got shined in her eye. She looked to see what it was, seeing the modified ray gun sitting on the table as light bounced off it into her tiny eyes. She curiously approached the desk reading the papers.

"Empowering ray." She read aloud. "Will greatly boost the strength and capabilities of whoever is shot by it."

A light bulb went off in her head as she quickly snatched the gun off her Boss's desk.

"Hehehe, this will show 'em!" She cheered as she turned the ray gun on herself. She took a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

(At the plaza)

KO was happily taking out the trash when he heard a loud explosion. He panicked running for the front entrance expecting to see the plaza under attack. With his fists ready he was confused to see it wasn't the plaza exploding, but Boxman's factory.

"Huh, guess one of the robots blew a fuse." He shrugged it off as he went to join his best friends inside as a pillar of smoke rose from the opposite building.

(Back at Professor Venomous' office)

Fink laid on the ground with scratch marks and soot from the small explosion. Sprinklers went off at the presence of smoke in the building soaking all the papers on the desk as a worried Professor Venomous rushed into the room.

"Fink, what happened?!" He asked in a state of alarm. His eyes shot wide open upon seeing Fink on the ground not moving. He rushed over to her trying to shake her awake. "Fink, what happened? Are you okay? Where did-" He stopped as he looked at his partially blown up desk and ruined research. "NO! My research!" He quickly threw his coat over the papers trying to save them from the water, but it was already too late. He turned his attention back at Fink who was starting to stir awake. "Fink, what did you do?!" He asked in a mix of panic and rage.

Fink slowly rose to her feet as she weakly explained herself. "I-I'm sorry boss, I tried using your empowering ray on myself. I-I-I ju-just wanted to be stronger so-"

"You WHAT!?" He screamed nearly breaking the non-shattered windows around the office.

The young girl flinched as he raised his voice in what was clearly anger at its highest peak. He was livid. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! It wasn't even tested yet. That was completely careless, unsafe, and worst of all _weeks_ of my research is ruined by this damn water!" He punched the wall, breaking it in an instant causing the scared Fink to flinch. He yelled at the top of his lungs causing the rat child to huddle into a ball of sorrow.

"I'm sorry boss, please, I'll do anything to make up for it!"

Professor Venomous pinched his brow, a headache coming as veins began popping out of his head. "Fink, I'm sorry but the past few days hasn't been the best. You wasted countless glorbs in your fight with that KO boy, and you didn't even win! You've been nothing but a bother as I've been working sleepless nights on my project which you just carelessly destroyed! You could've died!"

Fink was speechless. Professor Venomous has been upset with her in the past sure, but never showed this much rage in one of his outbursts. She felt tears well up in her eyes, a lump in her throat too hard to swallow as she felt sadness course through her body down to the bottom of her heart. If she wasn't already on her knees, she would've already broken down to them in a crying fit.

"I'm sorry Fink, but with these recent actions of your behavior I have no choice but to…*sigh* fire you." He spoke with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

If it wasn't broken already, Fink's heart certainly was now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story, OK KO Lets Be Heroes and its characters are all owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release!**

**Also, if you enjoy my work, please support me on Paterno with the name being Cam Wraith. Thanks for reading and I'll post another chapter next Monday 3**

Chapter 2

(At the Bodega)

The strong and heroic trio we all know, and love are gathered in the Bodega this beautiful morning with the sun shining bright with clear skies and smiles all-around of all the happy, joyous people of Lakewood plaza. KO, the short and lovably adorable hero entered through the back after seeing a fierce explosion from Boxmore! The young boy skipped to the front of the store to see his two best friends in the whole wide world, aka the fantastic alien and cool ninja. Rad and Enid!

"Hey guys! Did you see that explosion from Boxman's factory?"

Enid, not even looking up from her third issue of Super Sharp Shuriken this morning. "Probably another robot malfunction."

Rad floated over from stacking shelves to join the two's conversation, taking great joy in talking to his friends. Plus, it was a convenient distraction to avoid doing any further work. "Yeah, Box Brain's been all sloppy lately. He hasn't attacked us since-" He looked down at his watch. "…uuhhh, when was the last attack guys?" He asked unsure of the question.

Enid began looking puzzled as she lowered her magazine. "Yeah, it's been at least a couple days since the last Darrel and Shannon showed up. What gives?"

KO hummed to himself. "Hmmm, maybe Boxman and Professor Venomous are plotting something?" His eyes grew wide for a brief moment before turning to his friends with a strong hero stance. "Guys, we must be vigilant for any trickery!"

"Pfft." Both Enid and Rad said in unison, before Enid took the wheel. "KO, relax, we always come through in the end. We're an unbeatable team of heroes after all!" She cheered.

"Yeah, we can handle anything they throw at us!" Rad said with more enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you guys are the best teammates ever! We got this!"

(Two weeks later)

The two following weeks proved to be mostly uneventful, as if all excitement left the world as bland and boring days went by. What made them this way was simple, NO VILLANS! Boxman has stopped attacking the plaza, not sending a single bot out for some unknown reason. Normally the crazy, loud evil Boxman couldn't last two seconds without thinking about the destruction of the plaza, but lately the employees of the Bodega have noticed a lack of robots in their lives. A calm taking the place of the day-to-day conflicts they faced. And no missions either, no hero work to be done leaving them in a bored state. But hey, with this breather of attacks it's given Mr. Gar time to up the defenses of the Plaza! Dendy and Mr. Gar worked for several days improving the safety of the Turbo Plaza now that they could work without being attacked every hour on the hour. Peace has surely been restored to this part of the world- but for how long?

It was yet again a normal day at the plaza, all was peaceful, maybe too peaceful for some people's taste. You could say with this lack of combat they've been getting rusty, practicing their moves in their off time to stay in shape for the next catastrophe to head their way. But suddenly things got interesting for one individual.

The speaker came on with a Mr. Gar's voice shouting through. "KO, to my office now!"

All three of the employees perked their heads up about this. KO exchanging a few expressions saying, 'What could it be?'. KO departed from his friends while they stealthily followed behind him, their bored minds eager for any excitement to fuel them on before they succumb to their boredom.

KO entered the dimly lit office as Mr. Gar had his back turned as he sat in his swivel chair, his fingers forming a triangle as he stared off into the distance. But once he heard the door click shut, he spun around like lightening, but stopped on the dime once he faced the young child.

"KO, I have a mission for you." Mr. Gar said in a calm tone, but still serious to the core of his macho muscles!

KO gasped, pupils transforming to stars! "A mission?!"

"A mission?!" Enid and Rad both shouted, then slammed each other's mouths closed fearing they've been caught.

"Yes, an important only you and you alone could solve." Mr. Gar informed.

KO, Rad, and Enid all frowned, sad they all couldn't go. "But why only me? We're a great team, Mr. Gar."

"Oh, I agree, trust me. No one on this Earth supports you more than me. Well, and Carol of course." Mr. Gar gave a brief smile before pulling down a set of blueprints from who knows where. "These are the latest designs for a new watchtower to be stationed right above the Turbo Plaza. I want you to use it after closing to make sure all its functions are functional. Once we know all is well, we'll assign someone to it to beef up security. Word around is some stuff has gone missing."

"Woah, a shoplifter?" KO gasped at the thought of some criminal fiend harming all the stores after hours when they can't defend it.

"That, or a rodent in the trash."

"But why only me? And why alone?"

"The functions of the tower need to be tested, and the most effective way in my eyes is to put it into action with some field testing! Plus, Carol and I think it's been awhile since you were given an important mission solo. And finally, stealth. If you do encounter a shoplifter it'll be best to observe if you're alone, too many people could be troublesome."

KO frowned that his friends couldn't come along but smiled that his family trusted him so much to give him a solo mission. Another fantastic responsibility for growing heroes! Mr. Gar gave the kid a thumbs up. "You got this, KO!"

KO beamed with joy, dashing toward the man wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thank you soooo much Mr. Gar! I won't let you down."

And so, the two shared a warm embrace between them before the young hero got back to work, where he learned of his friend's ease dropping. What mainly gave it away were the guilty looks, and Rad blurting out "We didn't listen in about the solo mission." Followed by a face palm from Enid. But still, they understood they couldn't come, and wished their friend the best of luck!

(Turbo Plaza, after closing)

KO was super excited about his mission of being entrusted to make sure the watchtower is fully functional, and deal with any suspicious behavior with caution and heroic justice! Both Mr. Gar and Carol took the liberty of preparing a lunch for the boy as well as a comfortable sleeping arraignment inside of the Bodega's breakroom.

It wasn't long after that, that KO stood above the entire plaza in the watchtower. KO looked around fascinated by all the monitors and flashing lights, wondering what all Dendy put into this thing. Not only that but he could see the entire plaza from up here, every store and alleyway was within his sights! _"Rad and Enid would've loved this view."_ KO thought to himself, wishing they were here with him. But he had work to do and wasn't planning on disappointing Mr. Gar tonight! He pulled out the clipboard of all the things he was supposed to test.

KO looked down at the paper in his hands. "Okay, KO, first up is lights!" KO said to himself as he flipped a few switches, activating multiple lights around the plaza. He switched them all back off. "Check!" He said making a tiny checkmark next to the now tested function. "Next is thermal vision goggles. Oooh, that sounds so cool!"

KO pulled a lever letting a pair of modified binoculars to show inferred vision. The boy was amazed at all the strange colors that appeared before his eyes, seeing things he couldn't before. He could see small squirrels across the way collecting acorns. Birds flying in the air in the night sky. A strange figure breaking into a store. A raccoon in the…

"Wait, what?!" KO exclaimed in surprise as he focused the goggles on the strange figure he saw. Whatever it was held a blunt object swinging it into the window of one of the stores. KO dropped the clipboard as he retracted the goggles before jumping out the window. "No shoplifting on my watch, fiend!"

KO glided through the air landing his feet on the roof of the store being broken into. The strange figure was much more visible now that KO was up close, seeing a short person in dark clothing with a crowbar in hand, looking up at KO standing above them.

"Stop right there, criminal! You won't be stealing anything tonight." KO declared as he swiftly dashed downward to catch the person.

But before KO could close the distance between them the figure dashed through the broken window into the store, a slight spray of blood staining the floor as the person's flesh is pierced by multiple shards of glass. They let out a grunt of pain before running into the store as their actions were pushed forward through the pain. KO was quick to follow, though was more cautious of the glass avoiding any injury he may have gotten much like this mysterious bandit. With not a mark on him KO charged forward. The thief stopped letting KO come to them, but once he thought he had an opportunity of attack the person placed their palm on his chest. Once in contact the thief shot thousands of volts of electricity through KO's tiny body with his hair on end and skeleton showing for a slight second.

He shot back toward the wall, crashing down to the floor with numerous objecting crashing down on top of him from the impact. Now with some time, the thief pulled out a bag and began swiping their hands across the shelves thieving all they could. KO grumbled in frustration as he felt a shower of objects rain down on his head as he looked onward trying to cover his head, seeing blood drip from the criminal's body yet they still went on despite the pain.

"I'll get you, thief!" KO grumbled under his breath.

He threw a power fist, but the thief swiftly dodged it not stopping their criminal activity for a second, hands like lightening themselves as they scooped whatever they could in the bag. KO threw two more power fists, but still missed. _"I won't fail my solo mission!"_ he thought to himself as he dashed forward. The thief got ready to zap him again, but KO was prepared this time. He charged a mighty attack, sending a super charged fist into the palm of their electrified glove.

A small explosion could be seen all throughout the store, a flash of light flashing out all the windows. KO smiled bright as he retracted his fist, only suffering minor injuries. The other opponent however was in worse shape. On the ground with shards of glass piercing their dark clothes as a malfunctioning glove threw sparks across the aisle.

They picked themselves up as they snatched the bag tightly around their fist. KO tried to tackle them, but the assailant proved too fast for him. As if the shadows imbued them with speed beyond measure as they were able to slip by the hero before dashing out the broken window running away into the night fleeing the scene of the crime. KO went after them, determined not to let them escape so easily with the ill-gotten goods. The chase was on as the two ran off down the street.

The figure pulled out a lead pipe using it to bash down a display stand filled with all sort of oddities, causing the varies piles of junk cluttering KO's vision as he fought to keep up, but only hindered him for a moment. That is, until he tripped on a globe. He struggled to stand as his motions were halted by this nuisance of an obstacle. But once he got his footing he was back on, trying as hard as he can to gain back the distance lost between him and his target. The small figure used the pipe again to knock over some trashcans to block KO's path, but he swiftly leaped over them. He pushed himself further, his feet swiftly carrying him across the concrete toward his goal.

The figure made a turn down an alleyway. KO smiled, knowing for a fact it leads in a dead end.

"Ha, I got you now the-" KO was silenced as he turned the corner walking directly into a lead pipe.

KO fell to the ground unconscious as the pipe wielding thief stood over his body. A quick breathing could be heard from them as they rested shortly. The figure stood straight as hey raised the pipe once more looking to finish the rob. They hesitated, the pipe shaking in their grasp as they looked down at the defenseless hero. Only a frustrated grunt followed as they lowered the pipe, taking off running, leaving him to his own fate.

But as the minutes passed by KO began to groan, wincing in pain as he laid a hand across his swollen face. He pulled out his phone using the mirror to see himself, a big bruise across his left cheek as well as a blackening eye.

"Ow, I wish mommy we're here to kiss it better." He cried out as he picked himself up. He felt blood dripping from his nose as he began walking. "Man, they got me good. Now where did they go?" He asked himself, looking around for any clue of where the thief may have gone as he wiped the blood dripping from his nose, but more came to his dismay.

KO examined the scene in front of him seeing the blood drip down from his nose pooling beneath him. He then noticed more blood, a much larger amount leading off down the street. He quickly followed the trail; confident it would lead him to the culprit behind this mess. The trail led away from the plaza and into a sewer grate, halting his investigation as he peered inside, half afraid some sort of evil clown would jump out of the shadows. But that didn't happen, thankfully, and instead saw a small carved out space in one of the sewer walls. After a quick process of trial and error of getting the grate open, he was on the verge of giving up until he saw a manhole cover. It was much easier to get open, and thus the boy ran over to the carved excavation. Though it was met with its own obstacles, nonphysical, though KO wished it were that way instead of his nostrils burning at the stench of the rank sewage flowing down the sewer. KO didn't dare imagine what laid in rest in the filthy river, instead was thankful he didn't have to cross it as he approached a large hole that looks like it was clawed through by tiny claws. He opened his phone shining light down the hole seeing where it led him. He found a downward excavation followed by a little sphere-shaped room where he saw the thief going through the bag of stolen goods.

KO grinned, now having the advantage here as he slowed to a crawl as he entered the room as quietly as he can. Once ready he pounced like a cat at a red dot, tackling them down to the ground, pinning their arms to the rocky floor beneath them. They both squirmed trying to maintain control as they both struggled over each other, but KO proved to be the victor.

The thief grunted, squirming like a rat as they thrashed around. "Eh, get off me momma's boy!" They blurted out.

KO's eyes widened. That voice sounded familiar, and only one person ever called him that. "Wait? Fink?!"

"Yeah, so what?" She hissed back at him.

KO was confused with this predicament. KO then saw the bag Fink carried, overflowing with bags of chips, cans of food, and other tasty snacks. KO didn't know Fink well, but surely knew Professor Venomous cared for her enough to the point she wouldn't need to steal food, or… make her live in the sewer?

KO examined the carved-out shelter closely, seeing a small pillow in the corner with a blanket over it serving as a bed, both of which were worse for wear seeming as though neither has been cleaned for some time. Fink frowned, seeing KO examined her depressing hovel. Just knowing he was judging her silently, her dirty and disheveled state so unnatural to him she almost seemed feral. Well, in a way that's the only way he's ever seen her with their encounters always resulting in combat. But never with her hair in a frail, hysterical state with her clothes possessing many rips and tears in them. Her once cute, small mittens now discarded revealing a pair of sharp, worn out claws no doubt aching from the obvious red ends of them with many scratches into her flesh showing various spots of dried blood. Not to mention the numerous hastily prepared bandages around her wounds, which were just torn pieces of dirty cloth most likely gotten from a dumpster.

"Fink, why are you living out here?" KO asked her, feeling sympathetic wave of emotion crash into his hero heart.

Fink shoved the hero off her once he was distracted enough to do so with what strength she had left. KO didn't fight though, just flopped down on his butt as he watched the young girl walk over to the bag picking it up before she crashed down on her makeshift bed. She looked up at KO who was still there, just watching her. She growled at him.

"What are you doing? Go away already, hero!" She yelled at him.

"Fink, why are you living out here? Don't you live with Professor Venomous?" He asked her concerned.

At the mention of her boss' name her face twisted with grief as tears welled up in her eyes, her lips pouting as her heart's wounds opened wide for all emotion to spill out of her. KO picked up on this frowning more, realizing something is wrong. He walked over sitting down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" KO asked her.

She frowned, scowling at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because my mommy taught me to care for others, even if they're mean sometimes."

"Grr, momma's boy…" It was tempting to punch the hero in his face, to fight and destroy him like the many other times she's attempted to. But this time was different. She was down. Weak, hungry, and cold with no one else to turn to other than… him. She let out a sigh, seeing things not going her way. "Well… I did something stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story, OK KO Lets Be Heroes and its characters are all owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release!

Chapter 3

(Flashback)

Fink was discarded from the Boxmore building like common trash sent to the dumpster. She begged, cried, and pleaded with her boss not to make such a decision to fire her, but Professor Venomous already made up his mind as he carried Fink by her collar until they reached the very back of the building where she was thrown out into the cold rain. With wet, muddy clothing Fink scrambled to her feet looking up at Professor Venomous as he stood in the doorway as he gazed coldly down at her. She shivered in her spot as her eyes became wide as dinner plates. She'd use this look of sad cuteness to get out of trouble in the past, but this was the only time she could remember where her tears and pleads for mercy were genuine. She cried relentlessly as she threw herself at his feet, grabbing onto his lab coat like her life depended on it.

"PLEEEEASE! Boss don't do this! I'll be good from now on, I can do better! I promise I'll behave better, a-and not get in your way ever again!" Fink pleaded with him, but his mind was made up.

He slowly bent down to one knee reaching for her. A small smile came to her lips as she thought all was well, that he'd pick her up in his arms and carry her to bed. But as she heard the click of her collar snapping off her neck her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. The sound of her life clicking away. Now alone in a big world. She watched as he removed her collar as if it meant nothing to him, like she did now.

He crushed the metal collar in his hands before tossing it aside in the mud. "Return to the sewers, rat." The man said heartlessly as he then closed the door on the crying child, the light of the building reflecting in her watery eyes as her boss left her. He was once the one to save her from the streets, and now he returned her to them.

She was abandoned. Tossed away with the trash as she spent what felt like forever screaming her cries of anguish to the top of her lungs, hoping someone would let her back in so that she may beg for forgiveness. But as the minutes ticked by of clawing at the door as rain washed all the mud from her person yet left her a drenched mess. She remained there for hours still up until the next morning in the rain. It dawned on her that Professor Venomous is serious, she was really fired.

Days passed where she walked aimlessly down the streets of the city where she once called home before she was taken in by the evil professor. But now with no loving bed to call her own she went from alleyway to alleyway searching for a home to call anew. Her hunger eventually driving her to begin stealing from the plaza for any food she could snag from unsuspecting shop owners. Day by day she became more desperate venturing away from the familiar stores of Lakewood Plaza Turbo to city streets. She was growing bolder in this new environment as she shifted from dumpster diving, pocketing small snacks, pick pocketing cash, to full blown robbing a place on a few occasions. But soon the city grew too dangerous, her reckless actions resulting in more security at the small stores she robbed.

Soon she found her way back to Lakewood Plaza, being smart and stealing at night when less people were around to see her. But that plan too came to an end, as in the result of tonight where KO tracked her down to her makeshift lair in the sewers, right where she was told to go.

(End of flashback. Back to the present)

Fink became a crying mess in the recalling of the past few weeks, her struggles and downfall from top minion of one of the most feared villains in the world to some street rat scrapping to get by, not knowing when her next meal will be or if she'll ever see a warm bed again.

KO became a crying mess in his own right, his fragile heart shattering at the story woven for his innocent ears to hear. He's never seen anyone so down and broken, stripped of everything they had to wind up an untamed mess. KO began thinking of what he should do, his inner monologue starting up as his kind nature set its sights on the rescue of the street rat.

KO looked at Fink as she cried, trying to come up with a solution for this. Normally he'd fight her, but this isn't like the other times._ "Oh gee, Fink's really a mess. She's living in the sewers, even though she's a rat, it's not right! On one hand she's a villain who's terrorized the plaza. On the other she's… alone. Scared and sad with no one to turn to." _KO felt his heart give way, wanting to help her becoming his newest task.

KO nodded to himself, standing up holding his hand out. "Fink, I want to help!" He declared proudly.

Fink looked up at the short hero seeing him extend a hand her way, offering his assistant. She hisses at him, knocking it away. "Why would I want help from you? What could you ever do to help?!" She lashed out at him.

"Because, if you come with me, I'll share my super tasty and healthy snack my mommy packed for me!"

At the mention of food Fink's stomach made an audible rumble causing her to blush as she covered her tummy, hiding her shame as she tried to look away from KO's direction.

She huffed to herself, shaking her head away from her food fantasies. "No! I don't want your charity."

KO then had a clever idea as he leaned closer. "My mommy packed a cupcake! It has sprinkles, frosting, chocolate chips-"

"Alright, shut up! I'll go with you, geez!" She grumpily complied, though secretly got quickly excited. _"He had me at cupcake." _She thought to herself.

(Later in the Bodega breakroom)

KO led Fink out of the sewers into the fresh air of night! Before anything KO made Fink return everything she stole, despite her constant complaints and grumpy arguing. She was hungry sure, but she waited until KO would share his lunch with her. Plus, the addition of a cupcake was easy to sway the sweet loving rodent to comply with the hero's demands. There was nothing that could be done for the broken window, so KO just put warning tape around the area to alert of broken glass along with an apology letter to the owner.

KO smiled proudly that Fink was listening to his request, but deep down he knew he needed to be careful, even if she was playing nice for now. She is still a villain, but maybe with the right words and attitude KO believed he could help her like he helped Jethro learn about himself. _"I wonder what I should do once we sit down and eat? She needs a new home, a new job, a new… life." _KO realized that without Professor Venomous Fink's world is completely upside down. He was her life, it revolved around him yet now he was gone leaving her soul adrift in an unsuspecting world filled with dangers unfamiliar with the girl and no longer with a sense of direction with no one to turn to. KO sighed as he looked at the lost ex-minion, wondering how he could help with this. He didn't have a home to give her, or a job for that matter. _"I think I need my Mommy's help. She'll know what to do."_

KO pulled out his phone texting his mother, saying he needed her assistance with something early in the morning. He got a thumbs up followed by many hearts moments later earning a warm smile from the boy.

"Alright, we're here!" KO announced as he held the door for Fink.

KO then led the way to the breakroom as Fink looked around the place, studying the new environment. She's attacked this place many times yet never went inside to look around until now. She was always fighting, but now there was no conflict with her presence. Only worry. From both children, worrying of what will happen next and if everything would be okay.

"Here, you go ahead and eat." KO said as he held the door to the breakroom holding out a small blue lunch box.

"Whatever." She said not turning her head, only snatching the box to then sit on the couch.

KO took the moment to do some work, collecting numerous supplies from around the room before he began to get to work in the corner of the room. Fink didn't pay this any mind, instead licking her lips as she cracked open the box. The lid flew open revealing the snacks inside she desperately wanted. No! Needed. She retrieved a sealed container with apple slices, milk, laser chips, and the holy grail of flavor. The cupcake she was promised from the hero. It shined perfectly in the dim lighting, the perfect number of sprinkles covering every spot of the top of the frosting covered dessert. Along with chocolate chips perfectly aligned in a heart. There was a perfect mirror image of the cupcake in Fink's pupils, her heart fluttering with butterflies as she craved the sugary sweetness it promised. With one hasty chomp she ate it whole, along the rest of the food packed as her hungry needs kicked in, urging her to consume any food she came across. And once there was none left, she let out a loud burp before laying down on the couch.

KO smiled as he prepared his surprise for Fink. "Oh Fink! Take a look at this!" He said, spinning around to show her. Yet when he turned, he met the sight of a peacefully sleeping Fink as she snoozed off with her belly full. KO smiled, happy to see her in a peaceful state when she looked so tired before. KO went over grabbing the blankets and pillow left for him, he gently laid Fink's head down on the pillow, followed by a blanket of… well, blanket. A soft one too as it was laid over the sleeping Fink. KO smiled proudly to himself, seeing the rat girl snuggle up into a ball with a faint smile on her face as she enjoyed a comfortable place to sleep for once in a long time.

KO nodded contently as he prepared himself his own resting area for the night. Carol and Mr. Gar prepared the couch for KO originally, but that spot was taken as for the moment. KO didn't mind though, instead he got an extra blanket from the back and laid his bag down under his head for an improvised pillow. As he closed his eyes, he knew something.

"_Tomorrow will be a new day."_

**Hello everyone, just wanted to take a moment and say thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you like it! It means a lot to read your comments to hear you're enjoying it. Keep it up and don't forget to check out my !**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story, OK KO Lets Be Heroes and its characters are all owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release!

Chapter 4

The moon stood high in the night sky as two figures with ill intent drove down the silent road right outside of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. The vehicle drove slowly down the road at a constant pace until it eventually reached a stop at the end of the road behind the plaza. No other cars were around, nor was there a person in sight. A pair of eyes scouted the scene to ensure they were in the clear before beginning their work. A pair of black gloves sliding across their hands ensuring not to leave a trace of themselves behind. A dark mask to hide their face, their eyes the only thing giving them away.

The one in the passenger seat brought up a pair of binoculars. Their eyes shifted across the closed stores, their sights stopping once they spotted the store known as Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega. "Where are you?" A low voice whispered.

At that moment a sound could be heard. The annoying sound of someone trying to be quiet when they're opening a bag of chips but is actually being louder than they were intending to be. The figure holding the binoculars shot their head around seeing a familiar alien struggling to open a pack of chips.

"Seriously?" Enid questioned.

"They're tuff, okay. At least I'm being quiet." Rad retorted back.

Enid rolled her eyes as she went back to scouting. "I can't believe KO got a special mission! Lucky."

"Yeah, kids got it good. See anything? Shoplifters? Villains?" Rad asked excitedly, wanting there to be action after their team being given such a long hiatus of combat.

"No, don't even see KO. Weird… Hey Rad, you don't think he'd be trouble, do you?" Enid asked with a slight concern rising in the back of her mind. She knew KO would never abandon his post without a good reason, he was too much of a good hero to leave without a care when given such a special mission such as this.

"Nah, probably just a bathroom break." Rad said as he still struggled with the bag. "KO's a tuff kid, he'll be fine if something is up. On an unrelated note, you think you're overdressed for this?" Rad said pointing to Enid's dark mask and gloves, along with her ninja get up to ensure maximum stealth possible.

"Just being prepared." She simply answered him.

Rad understood her preparations, its been so long since they've seen any real danger, they were wanting to make it count being armed to the teeth in their favored battle armor. For Enid it was a dark set of light ninja armor. Rad took a different approach, wearing his normal garb. It wasn't for a lack of effort; he's just taken a liking to fighting in it after so many battles that something different would seem alien to him. (Pun intended)

The two of them began to search for KO. Their eyes moved all around the plaza, or at least what they could see in the black of night. They were certain that he'd not go far from his post, but it seemed he's vanished for the moment. The tower laid empty, the store matching that statement as well with no sight of anyone around.

Their searched seemed futile, but a light in the darkness sparked for them. Literally. Across from the plaza stood a garage that was used in the past until Boxman Jr. decided to trash it along with the plaza a few months ago. The plaza was restored in no time, but the demolished garage laid in disrepair for ages. Holes in the ceiling, shattered windows, and desperate need of a fresh coat of paint. Sparks flew in the windows of the garage followed by the sounds of machines unknown to them. A humming noise, then a spark of light in the window as a motor ran for a split second before a loud zap came from the building. Suspicious activity is afoot.

Enid and Rad looked at each other and nodded to themselves as set out to investigate. Enid shielded them both in a vail of ninja shadow magic, the two sliding out of the car onto the pavement with ease as they snuck up to the wall of the Bodega. The two then pressed themselves against the brick wall, stealthily shuffling across the surface as they peaked their eyes forward to keep an eye on the deserted garage for any surprises.

"Hey, is anyone else supposed to be here, you know, besides us?" Enid asked.

Rad turned to his friend, unsure of the question. "Don't think so. It's just supposed to be KO here. Right?"

The two of them locked eyes for a moment, and at that moment they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Intruder." They both whispered in unison.

"Should we get, KO?" Rad questioned.

"Yeah, no need to leave him out." Enid said calmly, eyes focusing on the light in the window of the semi-rundown garage.

The two of them began making their way to the front entrance of the Bodega when all the sudden a rainbow of lights began emitting from the garage lighting up the surrounding area in a flurry of colors. Worried that a catastrophe was nearing upon them the alien and ninja dashed toward the building. They were sad to leave KO but needed to prevent a disaster if they could. Enid launched herself in the air, sending a fire kick to knock down the door followed by Rad bursting in with finger lasers ready as Enid had his back with an icy breath ready to freeze anyone trespasser in their tracks. The duo crashed in as their friend from the future came into view, Red Action with her gauntlet equipped with a blowtorch. Red Action looked up to see two of her friends breaking in. An unlikely view to behold. The three of them looked at each other with mild confusion filling their minds.

"Red, what are you doing here?" Enid asked her as she lifted her mask, wondering why she would be here of all places.

"Uh, could ask you both the same thing." Red Action questioned back as she transformed the blowtorch into her normal hand before resting it on her hip.

Rad began to speak. "We weren't spying on-"

Enid used her hand to close his mouth before he said something stupid like he did with KO. "We were driving and saw the lights." Enid spoke up, thinking on her feet as she glared slightly at Rad.

"Oh, well, I work here." Red explained with a bright smile.

"Huh." Both Rad and Enid said confused. "I thought this placed was trashed by Boxman Jr."

"It was, but with the break of attacks Mr. Gar wanted me to fix the place up, make something of it, you know?" Red explained using a towel to wipe her face of grease as she gestured around the garage filled with old parts, new parts, and Red's Hover Tank stashed in the very back in its own hanger. "Once I'm done, I'll open her up to fix the awesome rides of the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Figured if I'm spending so much time here, I'd get a job."

"Wow, that actually sounds awesome Red." Enid congratulated her friend.

Enid took a moment to look around. Last time she saw this place it was in disarray, but now it looks good, not great, but good. The broken windows, rust, dirt, and a few who-knows-what-that-stain-is needs to be fixed and cleaned up before it could be open to any public. But at least Red possessed all possible tools available at her disposal. Every rack, every drawer, and every wall seemed to be fitted with every tool known to man. Including some special tools in futuristic looking cases brought by Red's time. What caught Enid's eye next happened to be what Red was working on when her and Rad bashed in. The metal bobble confused Enid. It was suspended in the air by multiple chains from the ceiling, a large chromatic frame with a rainbow of lights emitting from several small windows of tempered glass reinforced with wire meshes inside of the glass. This seemed to be the core of whatever it is, surrounding the core seemed to be a mix of armor plating and very advanced engines being powered by its unknown energy source. Enid could only deduct it as a part to Red's tank. But it was placed out of sight with Red pulling a lever hoisting it high in the air to then be surrounded in a small force field.

Red Action smiled at them both. "Guess I can take a break since you guys decided to pay a visit. Want to take load off?" She offered.

Rad and Enid looked at each other for a brief moment. "Should we go back to look for KO?" Rad whispered.

Enid remembered they were here for a reason. But it'd seem rude to turn down Red's offer, plus KO's a tuff kid. Enid smiled, hooking an arm around Rad's neck dragging him along. "We'd love to!" She announced, then whispered to Rad. "Let's give KO a _real_ solo mission, it's the right thing to do."

Rad couldn't argue, it was a good point to leave the boy on his own when given the responsibility of his own mission. He knew he wouldn't want anyone shadowing him from the sidelines given the tables were turned.

"Cool, you guys want a drink?" Red asked them, gesturing toward a seating area composed of a stack of tires, an old couch, and mini fridge with a cushion on in.

"Uhh, sure." Enid said, unsure of the seating arrangement.

Rad himself was unsure but figured the stack of tires would be best suited for him, reminding him of a time he went to slack off in the storage room and fell asleep on a pile of old tires. His past experience has prepared him for this moment. Enid took the couch on the cleanest looking cushion she could see, a slight groan of discomfort giving her contentment act away for a second. Red slid on top of the fridge reaching under herself to grab three drinks for her and her friends. The drinks were thrown and caught by the two in harmony followed by all three cans cracking open.

"Sooo, what are you guys doing out so late anyway? Something wrong?" Red asked them, now questioning why they were at the plaza at this late hour.

"Its… private." They both answered while exchanging a mix of looks, unsure of what to say. "We were… busy."

"Oookay." Red said feeling a little dejected, hurt by the answer.

Enid felt bad, seeing the mix of emotion on Red's face. They knew if they got caught and word got around Mr. Gar would get mad at them for going against his orders of it being a solo mission. No telling what punishment they would get. But luckily the conversation shifted to the newest movie of Lord of The Loot!

One soda turned to two. Two turned to three. And three led to an empty fridge with an asleep alien on a pile of tires. This left Enid and Red Action alone, awake wise at least, to talk amongst themselves. Once they realized this, they took a reluctant approach. Red Action wasn't sure what to think of their answer from earlier, it made her sad deep down. Enid felt the same in a way, she lied to Red and-

"Enid." Red spoke up suddenly, drawing Enid off her train of thought. Enid glanced up at Red, who looked a bit hesitant to go on with what they were saying. "You and Rad aren't dating, are you?"

This caused Enid to stir in confusion. "What? Ew no, we're just friends. Wait, why would you ask that?"

Red Action let out a small, nervous chuckle as she hid her blush pretending to take a drink. "Well, no reason. You guys are out here late sooo I got curious."

This caused the ninja's mind to rush. Making it Enid's turn to blush, thoughts flooding her mind of being asked such a question by Red. One of her closest friends, some would say she had feelings suggesting she wanted to be more than friends. The two found themselves blushing as they exchanged a few looks. Red eventually smiled.

"Hey, want to watch a movie? I got a TV set up in the next room." Red offered as she rose up from the couch.

Enid perked up, happy to change the subject to something less awkward for them. "Sure, sounds great!"

The two got up leaving to one of the backrooms where there was a lone TV hanging on the wall. Though nothing else laid in the room, Red explained how she was still renovating things before offering to drag the couch in for them to use. Enid didn't mind and happily helped in carrying in the couch to the TV room for them to enjoy. Once sitting comfortably, the two switched on the TV enjoying the company of each other. Their trust in each other reinsured.

**Hello everyone, I hope you're liking the story so far. Expect more to come next Monday when we continue with Fink's story. It means a lot to read your comments to hear you're enjoying it. Keep it up and don't forget to check out my !**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story, OK KO Lets Be Heroes and its characters are all owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release!

Chapter 5

Fink stretched her short limbs as she awoke up from her deep, peaceful slumber. She rolled over on her back seeing she was still in the breakroom of the bodega, yet now she was covered in a blanket. She grabbed the blanket, studying it as she wondered where it came from. Fink knew she didn't have it when she went to sleep. She figured only KO could've been the one to do it, since he was the only other one here.

Fink raised her head from the pillow, turning around to see if she was alone. _"Speaking of, where is that twerp?" _She asked herself as she looked around the room.

Fink stood up from the couch leaping onto to the floor, her eyes wandering around looking for anything she could use. She didn't know where KO went so planned to make the most of it. She went to the fridge grabbing a soda for her parched throat, and a bag of chips for an empty stomach. She carelessly tore the bag open letting crumbs fly all over the place as she chomped away at them. A handful after the other as she walked around the room, looking for anything else to pillage. A stray piece of candy. Yoink! A small pile of cash. Take!

Her thieving was interrupted by something catching her eye. A glimpse of a familiar short hero. Fink walked toward the ajar door leading out of the breakroom into the store, peaking out to spy on whatever her gaze met. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. There were people. Lots of people.

KO stood outside talking to a small group of people consisting of Carol, Mr. Gar, Rad, Enid, and Red Action. KO seemed to be the main speaker, giving some sort of speech while holding a book showing it to the small group. But this didn't matter to Fink, she only saw more heroes causing her trouble. To lock her away in some jail cell to never run free again. Though she knew deep down that wasn't the case, if it was then it didn't explain why KO was so nice to her last night, giving her something to eat and a place to sleep. False sense of security perhaps. _"What the hell is going on here?"_ Fink questioned, squinting her eyes trying to see or hear anything to give her a clue.

Meanwhile, outside KO smiled proudly at the group of his friends and family. The two adults looked on with great concern while the other three shared a sense of concern as well though also possessed feelings of resentment.

"-and that's how we're going to help Fink! Questions?"

(10 Minutes Earlier)

For one second and one alone did the alarm on KO's phone beep. One second was just enough for KO to leap up from his makeshift bed to swipe it off. Once the beeping stopped, he turned his head, a calm washing over him as he saw the alarm didn't wake up Fink who was still sleeping like a rock. KO folded his blanket putting it back where he found it before putting on his backpack as well as retrieving a personally crafted book from the desk where he stored it the night before. Next he grabbed a baseball cap from his backpack, using the hat to cover up his black eye that had swollen overnight. _"Fink's way stronger than I thought to leave me like this. Should've put ice on it last night. Whoops."_ KO frowned as he adjusted the hat, ensuring his family wouldn't freak out once they saw him. It was strange though, Fink seemed stronger than last they fought. Faster too. KO recalled as she expertly dodged his attacks even though she was running on fumes from not eating right. Also, how she was able to knock him out with just a pipe. KO was a boy who's withstood body breaking attacks from powerful enemies, yet the small rat could do it with _one _surprise blow to the face. His face stirred with visible confusion, he knows he's taken worse and still pushed through. The child took a turn toward Fink wondering how she could've gotten so strong if she's been in such a poor condition as of late. He stepped closer to get a better look. He didn't see anything new about her other than her roughed up appearance. No new power boosting implements so it wasn't tech. No signs of injection points to deduce it being some sort of laboratory experiment.

KO shook his head, getting any stray thoughts out of mind. _"Only one thing matters today, and that's Fink."_ He smiled as he reached for her, then stopped. KO became unsure of himself as he went to wake her. _"I wonder if I should wake her yet. She seemed pretty tired the night before." _KO decided it'd be best if she got some more sleep, plus she seemed so peaceful it'd seem cruel to do so.

KO contently walked out of the breakroom toward the front of the store, using a mirror to adjust his hat to make sure his battle damaged faced was covered properly. As he made his way out of the store to meet the sunrise, he saw his friends walking to work with Red Action with them. KO began waving to them, and they returned the gesture as they met.

"Good morning, best friends in the world!" KO beamed like the sun itself with positivity as he greeted his friends.

"Hey, KO." Rad said still waking up as he rubbed his back in discomfort. A pile of tires proved to be a worthy bed, though was not the most comfortable one.

"Yo." Enid said ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hey, little guy." Red Action said, joining in on the team's greetings.

KO began to speak up but stopped to question something. "Wait, you guys are never at work early, and never with an hour before opening!" KO pointed out.

"Oh, they were hanging out with me and crashed at mine." Red Action explained, pointing to the garage from across the way. Both Enid and Rad let out a sigh of relief before having the need to explain themselves. If Rad or Enid were to answer neither of them could go without sounding suspicious in front of Red or KO, the two would quickly catch on. They still felt guilty for spying on KO's solo mission, they wanted to avoid the subject and hope it never be brought up again.

KO just smiled. "Oh, okay! Well, I'm glad you're here! Mommy and Mr. Gar are both on their way, I said I needed to see them bright and early."

"Really, what for?" Enid asked, now relaxing that the subject was changing.

KO scratched the back of his head, getting a little nervous and unsure of himself. "Well… you know how people try things they saw in movies in real life to fix something?"

"Yes." The three nodded.

"And you know in that movie we all saw last week how a hero was fighting a bunch of villains but halfway through one of the villains is deserted in a time of need and the hero offers them help and they eventually become a good guy?"

"Yes…" The three nodded, now unsure of where this conversation was going.

"And you know how you guys are my best friends? And how best friends support each other?"

"KO be straight with us. What's going on that's got you acting like this?" Rad questioned, unsure of how his buddy was acting this morning.

KO sighed, slouching his limbs. "Well, the truth is I-"

A car honked, interrupting the group causing them all to turn to see Carol and Mr. Gar pull into the Bodega parking lot. The two grown-ups waved as the youthful bunch of friends waved back. Once parked the two of them approached the gathering of youth.

KO jumped in excitement. "Mommy! Mr. Gar!" KO cheered hugging them both. The two hugged them back as they sat him down on the ground. Once gathered the group soon all had their sights on KO.

Carol looked down at her son. "Hey Peanut, your text sounded serious. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah KO, what's going on?" Enid asked.

This wasn't going how KO predicted in his head, he only accounted for Mr. Gar and Carol being here. But nevertheless, despite the surplus of audience members expected, he pulled out a book. It was small with a green cover with many stickers and drawings on the front. The group of people read the book title closely. "Fink's Help Book", were the words drawn on in green marker. Before any questions could be asked KO was quick on his feet, going about how he planned in his head.

KO stood up straight, closing his eyes as he recited the events of the previous night. "Last night, as I bravely stood at my post, a windowpane broke off in the distance. As a true hero, I ran to the scene of the crime to find the shoplifter!"

"Wait, the thief came back!" Mr. Gar exclaimed in surprise. "Are you hurt? Did you get 'em?"

KO smiled bright. "Yes… and no." He frowned. "I got knocked out." He explained lifting his hat up.

As the black eye came into view a roar of gasps could be heard planets away. Seeing the most innocent cinnamon roll of a child injured before them broke the groups hearts. Carol especially was hurt to see her only son harmed in a time when she wasn't around. She rushed over taking the hat off his head as she examined him closely. He winced upon her touch. It was sensitive to the lightest touch, even the cold morning air brushing against it caused him a form of discomforting pain. Swollen beyond its normal size with little dots of dried blood over his cheek, it was a sad sight for the group to behold.

"I'm fine guys, really." KO smiled to them, putting his hand over his mother's in reassurance.

Carol nodded. "Good to hear, champ. Now where is this punk, I'd like a talk with them." She said cracking her knuckles, already planning how she'd pummel whoever harmed her child.

"Yeah, us too." Enid entered, followed by Rad.

"Wait guys, let me finish." KO went back to his story telling, though was talking in a more serious tone this time around. "I got knocked out, but I came too and tracked them down. But turns out, the thief turned out to be Fink."

Enid raised her eyebrow at this. "Fink? What happened, Boxman and Venomous decided to rob us instead of attack us?"

KO frowned. "No, worse than that. She's hurt bad in a serious way. Professor Venomous threw her out. She's homeless, hungry, and worst of all her adorable rat eyes tore me up inside!" KO sniffled, recalling the sad night as a tear went down his cheek.

The group were still suspicious of Fink. They knew KO didn't have a reason to lie, and it seemed she was in a bad way. Of course, that could always be part of a bigger plan to get the drop on them with some sort of nasty scheme to do away with them.

Mr. Gar lifted KO's head up. "Finish telling us what happened KO. And tell us what it is you want our help with."

KO smiled as he rubbed his tears away. "I want to help Fink! She's alone, sad, with no one to turn to." He took out the book he made once more opening it up. "I made a plan to not only help Fink but make life better for her!" Their eyes scanned across the pages and were honestly surprised how much effort went into it. Showed goals that she needs to complete in order to get her life together. Designed with the boy's handwriting and drawings.

A life planner made for Fink. KO hand drew calendars with boxes off to the side to record weekly goals, life decisions, along with a few helpful tips to help guide her path. A list of things to be happy about already having a few things down, the rest blank for Fink to write in. A page for long-term and short-term goals. Along with a few other things for another time.

"It's a long shot, but last night I saw something in her instead of an enemy. A person. A true villain doesn't start committing this sort of petty theft when they break down. They'd go crazy. If she was truly evil, she would've done worse, not leaving any witnesses. She showed me her true self, someone with a heart. She's worthy of redemption."

KO declared his message proudly, standing tall in front of his peers. They were moved of how much he's thought this through, and effort put forth to design the evil rat her own help guide for life.

KO never let his smile fade as he finished what he had to say. "So… will you help me? I doubt I can help someone like this on my own, so if we all put forth a little effort to help her, I know we can change her life around. And that's how we're going to help Fink! Questions?"

The group certainly did have questions. They all felt different ways about the subject. Did she need help: Yes! But is she also a henchman to one of the most evil villains in the world and sworn enemy they've fought on several occasions where she almost demolished them… also yes. There were certainly mixed feelings on the subject. Except for Red Action who felt just a tad out of place, not normally in the loop of their adventures.

Mr. Gar looked at the book KO made, flipping through the pages carefully judging the contents of the book, the long list of things on the pages were very well thought out by the young hero. He nodded to himself as he handed the book back.

"Is she in there KO?" Mr. Gar asked as his large hand pointed toward the Bodega. The boy nodded to him. "Wait here, all of you."

Mr. Gar departed from the group going to his store as the others remain where they stood. Carol took a moment to share a gaze with him, soon she smiled at him knowing whatever he had in mind was the good route to take. He smiled back before opening the door to his store looking at the cracked open door to the breakroom. Before he went to the breakroom, he first examined his store. No broken windows. Nothing appeared to be stolen. The register still intact. His office was still locked too, suggesting the night must've been uneventful. He smiled; happy KO was able to keep a handle on things even with a villa in like Fink here overnight.

Satisfied with the order of his store Mr. Gar went to the breakroom. The room was empty, or so it seemed. In a dark corner of the room he gazed at a pair of bright yellow eyes that gazed back at him. He closed the door as he made his way deeper into the room surprising Fink, for the man sported a relaxed demeanor as if she wasn't here. So relaxed he even made himself a pot of coffee. His sight glanced over the counter surface where he remembered leaving some emergency money for KO to use last night. It was gone. He made a note of that but didn't show he knew about the money's absence. With a warm cup in hand he relaxed into the comfortable sofa.

"Thanks for not busting up my store. I've taken a liking to not having to fix it every day because of Boxman's robots." Mr. Gar said in a calm tone as he sipped his drink.

Fink didn't respond, instead stayed in the corner where she was safe for the moment. If this was anyone else she could easily be more confident with her chances, but she's never fought him before and knew for a fact from reading reports of past battles he's a strong opponent all on his own.

"What do you want?" She hissed at him, her claws sinking into the floor as she was prepared to pounce at the drop of a hat.

"To talk. Care to come a little closer?" Mr. Gar waved toward his direction, urging her to come to him.

Fink narrowed her eyes on him as she crawled out of the shadows into the light. Mr. Gar took notice of her rough appearance, noticing how KO's description of her current state sure was accurate.

Fink glanced toward the door, seeing it as the closest exit away from him. She made a quick dart toward the door, escaping from anything that Mr. Gar had planned for her for robbing his Plaza. As she felt the cold metal of the door handle enfolded by her hand, she stopped at the next thing she was told.

"Want a job?" Mr. Gar offered.

Fink froze in place. She'd expected him to try and stop her from leaving, or the very least shout at her to stop. She turned toward him, seeing his calm expression hadn't left his being as he proved to be radiating a welcoming beacon of safety to anyone in distress. Fink still with her guard up took a cautious stepped forward.

"What are you getting at? Why would I want to work for you dumb heroes?" Fink asked, still showing some hostility in her tone.

"KO mentioned you were going through some tough times, so he wants to help out."

"Agh, is that what that baby did! Listen here, mister man, I don't need his help, your help, or any stupid hero's help!" Fink screamed at the man throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Fink, please…" Mr. Gar stood up from his seat. This made Fink even more on edge, not knowing if he'd attack or not. "I was like you once, Fink. Lost with no direction. The worlds big and scary for a kid like you, I know because it was for me."

"So… what'd you do?"

"I became a hero, found my meaning in life, and along the way met someone special. Maybe there's more to life for you than a bad path going nowhere."

Fink rolled her eyes. "Phft, like I'd want to be a hero." She crossed her arms turning away from the conversation.

Mr. Gar sighed, sitting back down. "Fine, I get it. Go on now, get!"

Fink rolled her eyes once more. "Whatever, I'm outta here!" She went for the door, but once again did the words that entered her ear cause her to stop and question her actions.

"It's just, the new employee benefits just kicked in today, so you'd be missing out."

Fink opened the door but didn't quiet deject herself from the conversation as she stood in the doorway. "Really, what's that? Like… hero junk?"

"No. It's just that any new hires would be given a lot at the plaza. Could make it into a garage, a storage shed, or a house if one'd want to."

"So… you'd just give an empty house to anyone you hire." Fink asked, somewhat interested now that something she needed came into view. A shelter not in the cold, dank sewer.

"Well, not anyone. The next one we hire; limited time offer you see. Guess I'll give it to someone else. Shame too, you'd get free meals during your breaktime, discounts in the store, and a chance to win employee of the month!"

Fink's stomach once again growled at the promise of delicious food. Not only that, she felt a warmth come over her, she felt as if she was already in a warm house he promised, and praise for her actions for employee of the month. She'd remember the praise she'd get from Professor Venomous… her _old _boss. The words still stung in her heart, wounds not yet closed by time or aid of another. Fink let go of the door handle letting it close. She turned back around facing Mr. Gar. She closed her eyes, thinking for a moment before letting out a long exhale.

"Do I have to become a hero?" Fink asked in her most serious tone yet.

"No. You'd just become a better person." Mr. Gar answered.

Fink grumbled. "No need to get all sentimental about it! Fine, I'll accept your job!"

"Welcome aboard."

**Hello everyone, I'm so happy how this story is going so far! Wait until next Monday when we continue this grand story. It means a lot to read your comments to hear you're enjoying it. Be sure to share this with your friends so plenty of people get to enjoy it! Keep it up and don't forget to check out my !**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story, OK KO Lets Be Heroes and its characters are all owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release!

Chapter 6

It's been sometime since Mr. Gar had went inside the Bodega. They did see him walk around the store looking around but have not seen him since he left to the breakroom. There were mix feelings in the group about the current events. As Carol pushed an icepack to her son's face, she wished she knew what to do in this strange situation. Since her child was born, she'd swear to protect him and she'd support KO no matter what, but she never expected to be hit with this strange situation she found herself and KO in. Still, she smiled knowing that whatever happened, he was in good hands. Fink too, since it'll be KO helping her.

As for Rad and Enid they shared a similar goal. To keep an eye on Fink for anything shifty she may be pulling. Though it was possible that all that KO said was true. They trusted KO; they just didn't trust Fink or whatever web of lies she could've possibly spread. Enid felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Red Action.

"Oh, hey Red! Is something wrong?" Enid asked her.

Red Action smiled. "No, I was just going to tell you I'm gonna get back to work." She said pointing over her shoulder to the desolate building across the way.

Enid frowned a little, sad that their time together has come to an end. "Oh, well, I'll see you around if you're not too busy. I-I hope we can hang out again sometime."

Red Action nodded. "Me too, I had a good time with you guys. I'll be looking forward to seeing ya."

"Yeah, me too."

The two of them waved goodbye to each other, Red Action going back to the garage across the street as Enid turned back to the group. She took a step forward. The ground shook. Everyone looked up from what they were doing feeling a shake in the earth. And again, after a brief second of peace did it stir up again nearly knocking everyone off their feet.

"Woah, is this an earthquake?" KO questioned as he held onto his mother for support.

As the ground kept shaking the weather began to change all of the sudden. Clouds circling in the sky forming a vortex of lightening and lights shining down from the heavens. Enid gasped, her muscles remembering this feeling many times before a battle.

"We're being attacked!" Enid shouted as she backflipped to regroup with her friends.

As she prepared herself a large metal box shot down from the sky. It was certainly Boxman. After all this time there was finally an attack, but it begged the question why. Why wait until now to attack them after such a long break. The box landed on the pavement of the parking lot, a large crater forming underneath it. Its been awhile since their last battle but they knew this one was different. Usually the boxes sent had a similar appearance to each other, but this one was made of a much thicker metal with bolts sticking out of every socket. By now Red Action rejoined the group as KO, Rad, and Carol got in a fighting stance.

The walls of the box fell letting whatever was inside to roam freely. They didn't have sights on it yet, whatever it was still stood in the crater it made. They waited for it to exit the crater and reveal itself. The sound of mechanical arms shifting resonated in the air, ground shaking stomps with each footstep of the automaton. With just a few steps they saw the head of the robot. It wasn't any of the one's they've seen before. This one was a newer model. And much more different in design as they saw more of it.

Instead of any distinguishing design like Darrel or Shannon, this robot seemed purely for combat. A heavy hitting one at that. A large metal stature with armor plating that itself looked to be reinforced. Fists the size of boulders and standing at least ten feet tall. Its face was as mechanical as its body. Red lights for eyes and sharp jaws to chomp apart anything it could get ahold of. The metal menace turned its head scanning every one of its opponents,

They were rusty but didn't lack the ability for their task; demolishing robots sent by Boxman. The robot shifted its slow pace to a full sprint. Everyone was taken off guard, the hulking brute was surprisingly quick on its feet. It was fast but our heroes were faster. They were quick to avoid its charge, but Enid felt herself being caught by another attack. The bot grabbed her by the leg, grappling her like a ragdoll. The brute gripped her tight as it whirled her through the air into the pavement creating a second crater in the parking lot with a large dust cloud blurring the vision of the others.

"Enid!" KO cried out.

KO leaped to action running to her aid.

"KO, wait!" Carol warned but it was too late.

A huge metal fist came into view of the boy as he entered the dust, only to be launched back. Carol jumped in the air catching her son as Rad and Red Action both dashed toward the robot each hitting at an opposite side. This time however the robot didn't react, instead withstood the full force of both their attacks. The robot didn't flinch nor move at the slightest from the hero's punches. Rad warped a forcefield around the robot incasing it in a temporary prison. He pushed back the machine trying to lift it up out of the crater. At first the mechanical monster proved too hard to move on his own, but was swiftly assisted by both Carol and Red. Carol sent a mighty kick to the robot's gullet as Red Action blew its feet out from under it with a blast of her hand cannon.

Both Carol and Rad gave another push as they launched the brute out of sight for the time being. As they held it off Red Action leaped in the crater lifting an injured Enid to her feet, her arm draped around over Red's shoulder as she was carried to safety. Red set Enid down next to KO where Carol left him.

"You two catch your breath." Red instructed them. "I'll go help them. Be sure to watch out for anymore surprises."

KO weakly nodded his head. His head was spinning, being hit right in his black eye having a relapse of the pain from the previous night of when it happened. Being knocked down to the cold hard ground with a crummy pipe. Enid rose to see Red already at the fight. Dodging a punch as she launched a volley of energy blasts with her hand cannon as her comrades Rad and Carol landed blow after blow on the backside as Red took on the main assault, but nothing seemed to be working. Even without being hit back the two of them couldn't put a dent in this tanking robot.

Across the way two sets of eyes watched the fight. Judging all who took part in the conflict. Watching for a sign. Waiting for a win.

The heat began turning up as the group traded punches with the newest robot to join Boxman's robotic family. Red heel kicked the robot's head stunning it for a moment, giving her enough time to switch positions with Rad. Red went to help Carol find a weak point as Rad pushed himself in order to keep up with the hard-hitting robot. He wasn't used to this much raw power pouring down on him with lightning speed to match. He pulled back his arm, like a canon launching it into the metal fist of his opponent. Punch after punch he countered them as best he could as Red and Carol looked for a weak point. Too sturdy to move with normal attacks. And certainly, able to take a beating as both of their attacks seemed unfazed as it was distracted by Rad leaving no way to stop them. Like they were flies biting an ox.

As their assault proved futile, they witnessed a turn. A massive turbonic energy kick stormed through the battlefield knocking it down to the ground. KO and Enid jumped into action sending another combined attack as KO shot his power fists into Enid's fire kicks. With an upper hand they all launched an attack while it was down.

KO raised both his tightly clenched fists down charging them both with as much power as he could. Rad combining his lazer blasts into one supercharged energy blast. Enid with a shadowy shroud vailed around her arm in the form of a pointed blade she aimed to pierce the core of the machine. And finally Red Action charged up her blaster so that her next shot would be fatal to the metal man, and fired.

A dust cloud formed as all the heroes jumped back to observe, taking a moment to breath as they tried to prepare for the next round. The dust slowly shifted, revealing no one. But with one enormous blow the dust dispersed revealing a slightly damaged juggernaut.

"Its still going?! Is this what Boxman's been working on?" Enid questioned as she readied up for the next round.

"No telling but lets finish this!" Red Action declared.

"Right! Let's go!" KO was the first to charge with a power fist charging to another level of power using his spare turbonic energy.

The robot countered with another bone shattering attack. KO swiftly dodged the attack coming his way as he clenched his fist tight, knuckles turning white as a great force of energy was gathered. A metal fist swung down. KO got out of the way, launching himself upward to deliver a power fist uppercut. But as his fist connected with the robot's metallic chin it was clear it too did nothing to damage this impenetrable fortress of a threat. KO got sent down into the ground by another metal fist crushing the child's bones.

"KO!" Everyone screamed in shock. They all launched in, but stopped upon seeing something enter the atmosphere. A ball of fire hurling toward the Earth as a battle cry went raging across the sky. The onlookers squinted trying to deduce what this was, the figures came into view as smiles shined across the faces of the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Their honorable boss and guardian; both Mr. Gar and Carol launched themselves with a double elbow attack aiming directly for the juggernaut. The robot raised its hands to try to stop the attack, but as it did so it felt its head crashing into its torso. Sparks flied as the machine wobbled side to side, eyes obscured by its own metallic entrails. It was too late for any salvation to arrive for the robot. With its insides exposed Mr. Gar punched down where its head used to be before ripping out its core. A mess of metal and wires that resembled a heart. The robot went still as it powered down, Mr. Gar crushing the metal heart in his hand creating a small explosion as they jumped to the group letting the metal menace fall at last.

KO launched at his Mom in a tight bear hug as the crowd cheered for their victory. Onlookers clapped in cheer as they were saved once again by Lord Boxman's schemes. Red Action walked toward the downed mech examining it. Enid, and eventually the others joined her.

"This is different." Enid stated. "Normally they'd send a few Darrels and Shannons to attack. Never seen this one before."

"Is _this_ what Boxman's been working on all this time? It was tough sure, but nothing special." Rad said as he lifted an arm up of the robot testing its weight. It was heavy with your more than average layering of plated armor.

"Agreed." Dendy said, with her appearance came a cheer from some unseen source as always with her entrances.

"Dendy!" KO cheered. "When did you get her?"

"I've been watching. And observing." She said as she made her way toward the robot, climbing on top of its chest. She used her hack pack to plug into its brain. "Interesting. This version lacks any personal qualities that would give it any emotion at all. Purely for combat and withstanding strong attacks. Interesting, it seems to be in possession of a different power source."

"No glorb?"

"No, but rather something new. Its hidden deep with both physical and computer defenses. I'll need to do more research. In the meantime, I'd suggest you focus on Fink."

KO was taken aback a bit, surprised she was there to witness that part of the morning. "Oh, yeah, will do!"

At the mention of Fink's name Mr. Gar hopped to his feet in a hurry. "I'll be right back. Keep Fink busy for me." Before a word could be asked why he squatted low to the ground before leaping high into the air out of sight. He was gone in the blink of an eye. They wondered why they'd need to keep her busy.

Their thoughts interrupted by the front door opening, a bell going off to indicate so. They turned to see a confused Fink looking on at them all with a giant robot face down in the parking lot with Dendy working on it as everyone else shot her mixed looks. KO smiled waving at her, Carol also did so to support her baby. Enid, Rad, and Red Action though didn't seem as welcoming to the lab rat.

(Meanwhile at Boxmore)

Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous both watched the battle take place before them through a pair of binoculars. They carefully looked at every detail there was to observe, and the results put a smile on their faces.

"Impressive. The robot held up well considering it was a prototype." Venomous commented as he zoomed in, seeing how minimal the damage was on the surface.

Boxman laughed sinisterly as he jumped for joy. "It didn't explode! Usually all my machines do that upon defeat. We'll have to retrieve the body so we can reuse its power source." He looked back seeing Dendy work on the machine. He grew worried. "We'll need to get it back fast before they figure anything out." He put the binoculars down as we went to his desk.

Professor Venomous kept watching, making sure he didn't miss a bit of detail. And he didn't. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he saw Fink walk out of the store. She looked much different than last he saw her, more feral with raggedy clothes. The evil scientist smiled to himself. "Don't worry Boxy. I might have a way inside." He turned to his side smiling broadly as he looked down at a small figure hiding in the shadows. A wicked smile came across its face. "And I'd like you to help. You're first mission."

**Hello everyone, a bit of a news update! Wait until next Monday when we continue this wonderful story. I love your comments and hope to read more! Be sure to share this with your friends so plenty of people get to enjoy it! Join us next time when we see what happens next with Fink, KO, and Professor Venomous's newest creation!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story, OK KO Lets Be Heroes and its characters are all owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release!

Chapter 7

Rad went to help Dendy carry the giant robot off to her lab as Carol and KO went to help Fink as Enid watched the store. Red Action returned to the garage without interruption leaving the plaza in a calm state as everyone went about their business, only with a few new things around.

Fink brushed a pile of broken glass into a dustpan as Carol and KO had a quick chat with the owner. Fink grumbled to herself, though it was her mess to clean up. She'd normally slack off at Boxmore but with no more loving Boss to shelter her she needed to earn her stay. As long as she'd have a home and a hot meal to come home to, she was happy to sweep. Though she did grimace at the sight of her many blood stains. She questioned how she was able to keep going after losing so much. She just shook her head, thankful that Carol said someone else would be cleaning that up.

Once her dustpan was full, she picked it up taking it to the trash, then repeated the process until there was no more visible shards of glass anywhere in or around the store. She smiled, but then frowned as she was given a vacuum instructing to to comb the area for any tiny shards She may have missed. She growled, not enjoying work at the slightest but put up with it in order to get her promised home out of it.

But it was just starting for Fink. Task after task she was given to complete that any other employee would be given. Mainly she cleaned and straightened up all the stores she's robbed in the past weeks. To Fink, righting her wrongs seemed simple enough. All she had to do was clean up the stores a bit and give a half-assed lie saying she's sorry. Though there was one thing she particularly hated about all this. A long hatred she's harbored for quite some time; KO being there with her. She despised him still despite the boy's best efforts to befriend her.

The reason behind this was simple to the girl. She was jealous. Jealousy eating her up of all the boy possessed and she didn't. A home. A mother that loves him. A life filled with so many blessings the stars in the heavens would the only thing you could compare it to. What she would do for a piece of that. She just huffed as she tossed away the last trash bag in sight in the dumpster, Carol at her side as she sent KO away for the time being.

Fink stood there exhausted, knees wobbling as her sore feet pressed against the hard Earth beneath her. Tired, sweaty, and too tired to hate anything; except for the hot weather bearing down from the sky. She slid back, tiredly slumping over a wall as she fell like a rock while Carol finished locking up the store before retrieving the exhausted rodent.

"How does doing a good dead feel?" Carol asked Fink as she sat next to the girl.

Fink groaned as she turned away from the woman. "Like hard labor in the hot sun."

Carol laughed as she grabbed ahold of Fink's shoulders lifting her head up. "Well not with that attitude! Come on, I got something to show you!"

And like that Fink was whisked off her butt down the street as the energetic Carol took her to her training dojo. The building was empty, only an hour away from Carol's classes started, as the two of them walk in Carol pointed to a bench instructing Fink to sit. She nodded, and walked over hopping on the bench, Fink now looked up at Carol confused.

"So, what now? More chores?" Fink asked, dreading if the next words that came out were 'yes'.

Carol shook her head. "Nope. Instead, you get this." She pulled out from behind her back a bowl of ice cream with a cherry on top of three hefty scoops of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Fink's eyes lit up as drool flowed at the sight of the creamy desert. Carol plopped the bowl down in front of Fink and she ate away with a provided spoon. After a hard day's work in the hot sun she needed this icy cold bliss. As she was distracted Carol took the opportunity to go to the back office where she retrieved a medical bag. She sat down behind the child as she got out some clean bandages.

"Hey, do you mind if I look at your arm?" Carol asked her, pulling Fink's head out of the ice cream bowl.

Fink looked down seeing her cut up arms and hands, poorly attended to by her lonesome self. Though she spotted needles and other scary tools inside the bag she nodded, knowing well that she took care of her own son. With one arm Fink continued to eat her ice cream as Carol took to cleaning and dressing the young girl's wounds properly.

Luckily Fink proved to be very resilient to catching any infection from the dirty rags she acquired on the street. Guess that's expected from someone who worked so closely with someone like Professor Venomous who dealt with all sorts of nasty experiments in his ages of evil. For the better now Fink's wounds were properly treated to with the love and care they needed. She swapped arms once the one arm was done. The child smiled, feeling better as she took in another spoonful of ice cream. And the dojo felt so warm compared to the sewer. This felt so peaceful to her after living in the cold for so long.

"And that should do." Carol said putting a flower sticker over one of Fink's bandages to brighten up the plain white canvas of the cloth. "Feeling any better sweet pea?"

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, what did you call me?" Fink questioned, unsure of what she just heard.

"Sweet pea! You know, it's a nickname." Carol exclaimed with joy. "It's because your small and green like a pea, and you're sweet… Well, you can be! Trust me, it pays off doing the right thing in the end."

"Okay…" Fink said, still unsure of what to make of this situation she was in.

"Look, I know things are kind of scary now. You're surrounded by former enemies. But you can trust us, because you know we're heroes who don't hurt people. Right?"

Fink felt like rolling her eyes but was sort of moved by Carol's motherly caring tone. She looked up at her. "Well… yeah. I miss home."

"I understand. Just take the time you need to get back up on your feet. Until then why don't you try to have some fun."

"Like what?"

"We can spar!" She said excitedly. Sparring was always such a fun activity with her son and fellow teammates in POINT, she knew this could lift the young girl's spirits.

"Spar? I'm not exactly in fighting order." She said as a hand went to her neck, feeling the place where her collar used to be. "I could only fight good if I've had some sort of power boost."

"Well you do have a power boost. Your heart, and the best one you're gonna get! Now get up!" Carol said as she swiftly swiped the bowl away.

Fink gasped; her ice cream stolen. She growled now, determination fueling her as she pounced towards Carol. The grown woman gracefully twirled out of the way sending the rat child to the matted floor rolling. She turned to get on all fours as she rashly leaped forward for another attack. Carol dashed away once more as Fink tumbled to the floor.

"You gotta be smarter than that!" Carol said as she took her turn in the melee.

Carol heel kicked down toward Fink now that she was close enough to attack, though anyone looking from an outside perspective one could tell she was pulling her punches with the girl. She narrowly missed the girl, allowing her to get out of the way in the nick of time. She sent another attack her way, one after the other going faster each time allowing Fink to catch on and adapt easily to the movement of combat without relying on a power boost she'd normally use. Instead she was fighting like anyone else would, watching the attacks come in and dodging with poise as she watched for an opening. Carol smiled that Fink was getting the hang of it.

"That a girl! Really get into it!" Carol cheered her on earning a smile from Fink.

"I'm gonna get that ice cream lady!" Fink retorted, getting into the swing of things as she took to the offensive as she launched her own attack.

A claw swipe going for Carol's left side as it was her turn to defend against Fink's clawing strikes. Carol noticed Fink's remarkable speed but lacked any professional stance or training, her fighting style was more like a street rat (no pun intended) fighting dirty with cheap shots and quick movements. She had speed going for her, and a smaller target to hit.

Carol smiled as she caught Fink's next punch, the warm expression and stillness bringing the smaller fighter to a stop with a curious look on her face.

"Not bad there, you're quick on your feet!" Carol complemented as she returned her hand to her side. "How would you like a few pointers? I noticed you don't have any fighting style, has anyone ever trained you to fight? Did Venomous?" Carol felt a bit off putting speaking of the nasty professor but wanted to see if Fink would open to her.

Indeed, it did sting in the heart for Fink to hear that name again. But she felt the need to confide in the maternal figure, her warming love compelling her to do so as she frowned but didn't look away from her. She just lowered her head a bit in a sad moment of thought until she noticed Carol sitting on the ground next to her. The warm smile the woman bared counselled the child to sit with her and speak.

"Well… I'm sad, okay. I'm sad I got thrown out." Fink confessed. "And no offense to you, but I'd rather be back there than in this dumb place."

"Well, try not to think of it like that. This can be a good place if you give it a try." Carol ensured the sad child. She placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort Fink.

Fink flinched at first, startled by the sudden touch, then soon her sadness was washed over by a loving warmth she has missed. Comfort, and safety she used to feel with Venomous was now brought back to her, but in a different form. She felt relaxed, her frown turning to a small smile up at Carol letting her know she was alright.

Fink smiled at last, looking on at the wall in front of her, seeing the fighting posters. "Oh, and by the way. No. I was never trained to fight, just practiced moves I saw in comic books and videos game."

Carol sighed in relief that she was getting the youngster to open up to her. "Well, if you decide to stick around for a while, I can teach you some moves!"

Fink turned her head looking up at Carol. "You'd do that? For me?" She asked surprised, or maybe shocked at what she heard. She thought back to the last few hours of her life. Listening to KO, working at the Plaza, being given a home at the Plaza, and now having fighting lessons. It felt strange that things were moving so fast for her in such a short time. But she has noticed something about this experience, it's the first time she genuinely smiled to someone. Fink looked down at her feet, thinking. _"I feel… good. More than good. Happy."_ She smiled wider, knowing that she could find comfort in the motherly figure known as Carol.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"I'm glad to hear to that." Carol said as she returned the bowl of ice cream to her.

Fink wasted no time in reclaiming her reward as Carol rose up collecting her gym bag. "Well, I'll see you later. You have more work to do, and I have a class to teach."

Fink licked the bowl clean before she looked up in confusion with a head tilt. "What do you mean? Work's not over?"

Carol chuckled. "Nope!"

"But who am I going with now?"

"Yo." A voice emitted across the room.

Fink turned seeing two others she hated as deeply as KO. Rad and Enid with stern grins as it was their turn to watch over Fink's welcoming to the Plaza.

**Hello everyone, a bit of a news update! I've started school recently and getting a little behind on story creation. But don't worry, I'm going to do my best to manage and keep up with my schedule, but if you notice a chapter being a little late that's why. But don't worry, I got this! Jus wait until next time when we see Rad and Enid take their turn to watch over and mentor the young Fink.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Update on Profile and story

**Hello everyone, I have some bad news. When I first started this profile I had loads of free time and no hurry. But now that college has started up again my plate is too full right now to continue this and my other projects at the moment. So maybe next summer I can finish this up, but until then I'm sad to say we're on hiatus for now. Thank you all for reading, be back soon!**


End file.
